<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Makoto’s Sleep Deprivation by Inky_Colors</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919543">Makoto’s Sleep Deprivation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_Colors/pseuds/Inky_Colors'>Inky_Colors</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danganronpa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Byakuya Togami being sweet, Comfort, Cuddling, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Everybody Lives, Everybody Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, Hallucinations, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sleep Deprivation, Slight OOC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:55:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_Colors/pseuds/Inky_Colors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto hasn’t been able to sleep well due to some Monokuma voice hallucinations- he ends up snapping at his friends and being v mean</p><p>Luckily a certain rich blonde boy knows what sleep deprivation does to a man, and helps ya boi out</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>285</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Makoto’s Sleep Deprivation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>BYAKUYAS WAY TOO NICE IN THIS- FFFFF FUCK UH- IDK MAN THEY COULD BE DATING OR NOT- IDK- SHIT</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Makoto Naegi was happy, very happy in fact! </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He managed to brighten every room he entered, make the most unhappy people get a small smile, make the worst people become good! The boy was an absolute saint. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">However, the stress of their current life was getting to him. The class used to be in a killing game. Someone could’ve died... </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That person could very much have been Makoto...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Makoto started loosing sleep. Insomnia buried its way into the young boy’s brain, reminding him every night over the first nighttime announcement he heard, the monochrome bear’s voice echoed in his head like an alarm. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Naegi couldn’t find the will to sleep, no matter how many pills he took, no matter how much warmed milk he drank, no matter how many sheep he counted! Makoto just couldn’t sleep, the constant ringing in his left ear paired with the scratchy barely audible voice in his right, it was impossible.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just sleep! Have you tried warm milk? Meds from the pharmacy?” Asahina pressed, Makoto just nodded along, barely aware of the fact it was 7am in the dining hall they were in. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve tried everything... I just seriously cant sleep...” Dear god! Even his own voice was annoying! The lack of sleep was taunting Makoto’s cheery attitude. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe you should try sleeping with someone! I’m sure I could get Kirigiri, Sakura, OH! Maybe even Sakura to help! We could have a big sleepover!” Asahina smiled at the smaller, her hands tapping at the table annoyingly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s fine... I’d probably keep you up anyway...” Makoto mumbled into the palm of his hand, his eyelids so heavy, yet his brain went a mile a minute.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hm... well, it wouldn’t hurt to try!” Asahina was being way too loud, her finger tapping on the table making Makotos head throb, couldn’t she just stop being so loud! </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No sleep still?” Sakura asked sitting beside Asahina, giving Aoi a plate food and putting her own in front of her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mhm....” Makoto’s eyes slipped shut, Sakura’s voice was much more soothing to listen to, Asahina’s fingers had stopped tapping too. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I told him he should try sleeping with a buddy! Wanna see if we could host a girls, and Makoto, sleepover?” Asahina’s voice was so high... Makoto immediately winced at the higher sound.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe it’d be best if Makoto tried exercising before bed, we don’t know how comfortable he’d be in a room full of girls...” Sakura spoke softly, before sipping on her coffee. Makoto was finding Sakura much better to be around than Asahina, the swimmer’s fork was hitting the plate so horribly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know, I always seem to sleep better when I’m around someone!” Aoi’s voice was so high! It was giving Makoto a head ache, he could barely focus on what she was saying.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His head was pounding, Asahin’s voice matched with her fork dinging the plate every five seconds, it was frusturating! Makoto knew Asahina wasn’t doing it on purpose, but god he needed it to shut up! </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Makoto went to put his hands over his ears before realizing the two girls infront of him were still speaking, it’d make him seem rude. But the fork Aoi held was still tapping the plate, Sakura’s soothing voice now a pitch higher as she talked to Asahina, trying to plan how to help Makoto. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Makoto knew they were trying to help, he really did, but the cafeteria was becoming so loud, there was crunching behind him, fork tapping plate infront of him, and loud high pitched voices practically screaming in his ears. It was overwhelming and horrid. Make it stop. Make. It. Stop. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">GOD JUST MAKE IT STOP.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“CAN EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP!” Makoto stood from his seat, slamming open palms on the table. “JESUS CHRIST! YOU’RE ALL SO DAMN LOUD!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Makoto pushes his seat out from behind him, effectively hitting the person responsible for the obnoxious crunching, Hagakure, and also managing to stop the annoying fork-plate scratching. It was silent...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The boy began walking out of the cafeteria, making his way to his own room. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was quiet there.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Too quiet. The voices would be back.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Makoto slid down his closed dorm door, sitting with his head between his knees, the two sides of his head getting a pleasureful pressure.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was so much quieter in his room, Makoto’s eyes started slipping shut again, he smiled as he welcoming darkness to his mind. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>This is a school announcement! </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">No...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">It is now ten-pm! </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">GOD NO PLEASE.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">As such it is official-</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“STOP IT!” Makoto threw his head back against the door, waking himself up from the nightmare. The boy shook uncontrollably, his knees weak as tears rolled down his face. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Please no not again.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Naegi?” A familiar voice chirped from behind the door.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">God how long had he been out?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah?” Makoto’s voice was scratchy and sounded horrible.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mind opening the door?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Togami?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Naturally,” the heir spoke soothingly, much like Sakura’s voice before her coffee had settled the deepness to her tone.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh- yeah sure...” Makoto stood on shaker knees, turning around from where he was pressed against the door, turning the handle to open for his unexpected guest.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“God- you look horrible,” Byakuya looked disgustingly at the smaller.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wow. Thanks I couldn’t tell.” Makoto uncharacteristically snapped, he must’ve been out for a small amount of time, he still feels so horrible. And tired.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Migraine?” Togami questioned, entering the brunettes room, placing his blazer on the table beside the dorm’s door.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Insomnia...” Makoto replied, falling face first onto his bed, taking comfort in the blanket atop of it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah,” Byakuya spoke, taking of his shoes, as well as rolling up his sleeves.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’re you here for, trying to help me out?” Makoto spitted out, his tone oddly harsh compared to his usual cheeriness.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“In a way,” The Togami spoke, unfazed by the sudden rudeness of the smaller.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, I’ve tried everything, nothing can help, I’m doomed to be sleep deprived,” Makoto huffed turning his head looking at the blonde. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">He’s really pretty, huh?</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Makoto’s face burned a bright red. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">What?!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I mean, yeah! Byakuya’s pretty! He’s a pretty boy! He has to look nice! He helps with a big company! He has to keep his appearance good! </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">God- yeah he’s pretty... imagine if he wasn’t.. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Marked down to his collar bone... sweating- god-</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">On top of you...</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">NOPE NOPE NOPE. NOT NOW GAY THOUGHTS.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Makoto laughed at himself, pushing his red face into the blanket. Oh boy, he really should sleep huh? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well you hadn’t tried everything...” Byakuya spoke soothingly, deep and sultry. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Imagine that voice right next to your ear.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Makoto groaned out, apparently not silent enough, because the Togami quickly shot him a look of concern. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What haven’t I tried?” Makoto asked, dodging the confused gaze of the other.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wel you hadn’t slept with someone, have you?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">WHAT?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Makoto choked on his spit, “W-What!?! I mean I haven’t! But I didn’t think- I- what!?” Makoto’s face burned bright red, as he turned around sitting up.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Togami’s face flushed up prettily, “N- not like that! You pervert!” Byakuya’s face was bright red, it looked so new and oddly fitting on the heir.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh! Uhm- n- no then...?” Makoto sputtered our, still flustered.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well I was gonna offer, but since your mind is in the gutter!” Byakuya’s face was bright red, but he wasn’t disgusted.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">He wants you~</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“W- Wait! No! Sorry! Please! Don’t leave!!” Makoto’s eyes widened as Byakuya reached for his blazer.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">No! Don’t leave please! Dear god let me at least suck you of- </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">NOPE. STOP IT BRAIN. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you positive? You have quite the hard-on right now...” Byakuya looked the smaller up and down, blazer folded over his fore-arm.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Makoto groaned falling onto his back, “God, I’m so sorry- you can go... I’ll make it up to you later...” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The room went silent, Makoto began thinking the taller left before a hand gently grazed an open patch of skin from where his hoodie risen.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I won’t leave, c’mon, get out of those horrible clothes, I’m not going to lay against an ugly green hoodie,” Byakuya spoke lowly, rubbing his thumb back and forth over the tanned skin.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Makoto hummed out, sitting up shrugging off his blazer while kicking off his shoes, “My hoodie isn’t ugly...” Makoto frowned, unzipping the article, shucking it off to put it in the pile of clothes with his blazer. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t leave them on the floor!” The blonde hissed, picking up the two tops placing them atop the table with his own clothes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m so tired...” Makoto groaned, although, he wasn’t as annoyed right now, Byakuya’s voice was nice, deep and soothing.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course you are, you’ve been awake for more than 24 hours with only short 2 minute naps. Now get under the blankets and scoot to one edge,” Byakuya waltzed across the brunette’s dorm room, flicking the light switch off, before going back to the bed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Togami went to the opposite side of Makoto, peeling the blanket up and shuffling under it. Makoto laid on his side, looking and Byakuya questioningly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Why would he come here to sleep in my bed? We aren’t even gonna cuddle! He’s being too nice...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you just gonna stay a yardstick away or are you gonna come closer?” Byakuya raise the mid-section of the blanket up, inviting Makoto to cuddle.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You want to cuddle with me?” Makoto smiled, looking at the taller’s flushing face.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No! I’m trying to assist you in getting rest so you don’t yell at everyone again! Now move.” Even when the blonde raised his voice, it was still soothing. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay! Okay!” Makoto laughed lowly, shuffling over to the other, placing his head against Byakuya’s chest. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He could hear his heartbeat, a slowing 1-2-3 beat right against his ear. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Makoto sighed out in pleasure, taking his arm to throw across Togami’s waist, running his hand up the taller’s back to rest beneath his shoulder blades.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Comfy?” Togami spoke low in a hushed voice, the deepness just loud enough to shush the monochrome bears taunting.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mhm...” Makoto hummed out, squishing his face against the blonde’s chest.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t tell anyone I’m being nice, got it? I don’t need them knowing I have a soft spot,” Byakuya whispered in the low attractive voice, that managed to make Makoto’s mind go clear yet unfocused.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Got it...” Makoto whispered back, his own voice not as annoyingly high as before, everything seemed a little more bareable.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The room was silent again... Makoto knew the voice would come back, he pressed his ear back against the heart of the taller, taking in the slowed rhythm for comfort. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was all gonna come back, he wouldn’t be able to sleep, he just knows it. Makoto’s eyes began to water painfully, his mind unfocusing on the beat and going back. Naegi could practically hear the odd buzzing off the monitor turning on for an announcement.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Kuya?” Makoto whispered, voice cracking from tears.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hm?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can you talk to me? Just say anything, it doesn’t matter...” Makoto rubbed his cheek against the taller’s chest.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Doesn’t that defeat to purpose of everything being quiet? How will you sleep?” Byakuya’s hand, moved from where it laid over his side to Makoto’s waist.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your voice is nice... I like listening to you...” Makoto sighed, avoiding the fact it would silence the humming of a hallucinated monitor. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well don’t expect any nice bedtime stories,” Byakuya whispered out, rubbing his palm against the back of Makoto’s midsection. Absentmindedly helped the smaller sleep,</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well let’s see... you know how I help with Togami Copiration? Well this one time- a woman had the audacity to-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The rest of what Togami said slipped Makoto’s mind, the soft vibrations against Togami’s chest with his low voice managed to get the smaller to go into sweet unconsciousness.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">———</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Knock</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Knock</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Knock</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shut up...” Makoto mumbled, pressing his face into the warm comfort under him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Knock</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Knock</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Knock</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Makoto?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shut up.” The smaller groaned out, louder. Taking his arms to wrap around the waist of the soft warm comfort. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Open the door Makoto...” the voice sighed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I just managed to sleep! Shhh!” Makoto moaned out, rubbing his face against the heated patch of skin showing from a rising button up shirt.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Ah! So you managed to sleep!” A higher voice chirped, different than the first.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, now shh!” The smaller squeezed hard against his victim, who let out a low muffled, laugh. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t be so rude to them, you have no excuse this time,” A deeper voice spoke comforting, a hand snaking down, massaging at Makoto’s shoulders, making them go slack.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You shushy too- just cuz you’re hot doesn’t mean you get special rights,” Naegi slurred out, his cheek squished against exposed abdomen.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m hot?” The voice laughed adorably, still rubbing at the brunettes shoulders. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And pretty... very pretty...” Makoto smiled, releasing his grip against his waist.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, thank you...” the voice laughed again.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cute...” Makoto whispered, eyes slipping shut, going back into unconsciousness.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>